shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Dorm Flavor
|othername = Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Flavor |chef = Satoshi Isshiki |primary ingredient = Eel |cuisine type = Japanese |dish type = Seafood |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 216 |anime =Episode 60 }}Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Dorm Flavor is a dish made by Satoshi Isshiki against Julio Shiratsu during the 2nd Card of the 1st Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description In response to Julio Shiratsu insulting his beloved kouhai, Satoshi crafted this take on the Hitsumabushi dish by integrating ingredients that he stole from each of the imprisoned 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Polar Star Residents to show just how talented they are. From the risotto using sansho peppers, cheese (make by Yūki Yoshino & Ikumi Mito) and walnut smoked garlic chips (made by Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō) to the eel liver soup created with the walnut smoked garlic chips (made by Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō), olive oil, sake (made by Ryōko Sakaki & Zenji Marui) and dried bonito stock. Despite the flaws of each of the individual ingredients, Satoshi pulled them together and brought out the best quality in each one, creating a Hitsumabushi unlike any created before. Recipe * Kansei Style Charcoal Grilled Eel ** Soy Sauce ** Smoked Garlic Chips ('''Made by Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki & Shōji Satō)' *** '''Smoked in Walnut Wood' Cheese RisottoWikipedia page on Risotto * Uncooked Rice ** Japanese ('''Sansho) Pepper''' ** Cheese ('''Made by Yūki Yoshino & Ikumi Mito)' Eel Liver Soup * '''Sauteed Eel Liver' * Olive Oil * Sake ('''Made by Ryōko Sakaki & Zenji Marui)' * '''Katsuobushi Stock' Real Facts *'Hitsumabushi' (櫃まぶし) is a dish in which eel is dipped in soy based sauce, then finely sliced and spread over rice. At first it is eaten as is, but the diner can add condiments such as scallion and seaweed. Beyond that, the diner can even add broth or green tea (specifically sencha) to enjoy it as a dish like ochazuke. Most people believe that it is a entertaining dish with its multiple ways and stages of changing the flavor. ** Unadon (鰻丼, an abbreviation for unagi + donburi, literally "eel bowl") is a dish originating in Japan. It consists of a donburi type large bowl filled with steamed white rice, and topped with fillets of eel (unagi) grilled in a style known as kabayaki, similar to teriyaki. The fillets are glazed with a sweetened soy-based sauce, called tare and caramelized, preferably over charcoal fire. The fillets are not flayed, and the grayish skin side is placed face down. Sufficient tare sauce is poured over so that some of it seeps through the rice underneath. By convention, pulverized dried berries of sanshō (called Japanese pepper, although botanically unrelated) are sprinkled on top as seasoning.Wikipedia Page on Unadon * Risotto /rɪˈzɒtoʊ/ (Italian: riˈzɔtto or riˈsɔtto) is a northern Italian rice dish cooked in a broth to a creamy consistency. The broth can be derived from meat, fish, or vegetables. Many types of risotto contain butter, wine, and onion. It is one of the most common ways of cooking rice in Italy. Saffron was originally used for flavour and its attractive yellow colour. References Category:Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Satoshi Isshiki Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Donburi